Hard Landing (Call of Duty: World at War)
Opening Cutscene 'Sgt. Roebuck: '''We're all numbed by Sullivan's death. We just never saw it coming, I still can't believe it. The most solid, dependable, and courageous Marine we've ever known. Blink of an eye...gone. Now it's down to me and me alone, to lead these men, my brothers, safely through this campaign. AA fire from Peleliu Island is knocking our planes right out of the sky. Taking this airfield is our only priority---whatever the cost. Gameplay ''team is in swamp 'Sgt. Roebuck: '''Arrangements are being made to take his body back to the state. '''Pvt. Polonsky: '''I thought Sullivan would make it through for sure. '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''We let our guard down, Polonsky, and we can't let it happen again. '''Pvt. Polonsky: '''So...what now? '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''Tojo's got a tight hold on pretty much everything to the West. ''team moves up 'Sgt. Roebuck: '''Direct route runs right into the Japanese guns. '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''We take the flank, it might get us wet, but it's not gonna get us killed. We regroup with the 5th when we're through the swamp. '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''Stay sharp. ''team comes upon fellow Marines inspecting a downed plane in the swamp 'Pvt. Polonsky: '''Poor bastard must've been shot down this morning. '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''Fuselage is still smoking...Check for survivors. '''US Marine: '''He's all snarled up on something... ''the dead pilot is rigged with grenades 'US Marine: '''SHIT! Grenades! ''team is ambushed by banzai chargers 'Pvt. Polonsky: '''SHIT!!! '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''AMBUSH!! Keep 'em back! '''US Marine: '''It was a trap! ''team clears area and moves up 'Pvt. Polonsky: '''Can't believe they'd booby trap our dead... ''Banzai chargers pop out of the ferns and on the river banks 'Pvt. Polonsky: '''It's another damned anmbush! '''Pvt. Polonsky: '''They're all around! ''player fights off soldiers 'Sgt. Roebuck: '''Keep it tight! ''team clears area and moves towards land 'Pvt. Polonsky: '''Sounds like we're a little late. Looks like the 5th's kicking ass. '''US Marine: '''This is it, Marines! Let's get 'em! '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''MG's in the bunkers up ahead! Nambu artillery sittin' right in front of us! '''US Marine: '''On me! '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''Get a grenade up there. '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''Everyone move! GO! GO! GO! ''team moves up a hill 'US Marine: '''Take that position! ''Japanese soldiers flood out of a bunker ahead team kills soldiers near entrance to bunker, and player enters 'Sgt. Roebuck: '''Miller! Carve a path through! ''player clears bunker and makes it to other side 'Pvt. Polonsky: '''Flamethrowers movin' up! ''flamethrowers burn through another bunker player kills soldiers near entrance to said bunker flamethrower is killed, trying to burn a double MG nest 'Sgt. Roebuck: '''Miller! Get the flamethrower and finish the job! '' Miller steals Pvt. Laufer's M2 Flamethrower. Miller advances and burns the MG nest, killing the gunners 'Pvt. Polonsky: '''Hell yeah! Burn the bastards! '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''Get outta there! It's gonna blow! (hole is burned into the side. Team goes in) (player kills surviving soldiers in bunker. Exits) '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''Get it together! Airfield's about a half a mile north. ''onto a grassy and sandy valley flaming plane roars overhead 'Pvt. Polonsky: '''Awwwww...shit! Bastards took down another one! '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''All the more reason to keep pushin'. Every plane we lose makes our job harder. '''Pvt. Polonsky: '''Roebuck! They're in the grass! ''team is ambushed again 'Pvt. Polonsky: '''Over there! In the tree! '''US Marine: '''There's more of 'em! '''US Marine: '''Shit! ''clears area 'US Marine: '''They were just waiting for us! ''moves up hill to MG fire from a building ahead 'Sgt. Roebuck: '''Enemy's held up in that building! ''move up to a trench where another team already is 'Sgt. Roebuck: '''So, what's the skinny? '''US Marine: '''The 7th came in from the North! '''US Marine: '''They're trying to get their tanks over to the airfield but it's a nightmare over there! '''US Marine: '''Tojo's holding tight! We're pinned down by MG fire from the second floor! '''US Marine: '''Any ideas, Sergeant? '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''Yeah... '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''Supply truck dead ahead. Miller. Polonsky. Follow me. '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''Miller, load up with those rifle grenades and blow the damn bird off its perch. ''Polonsky covers you 'Pvt. Polonsky: '''Hell yeah! ''Player takes M1 Garand w/ Grenade Launcher 'Sgt. Roebuck: '''Move! Into the building! ''Player fights through 'Sgt. Roebuck: '''We're nearly there! Keep it together! One last push and we take the airfield! ''moves upstairs and into field near airfield 'Pvt. Polonsky: '''Damn, this ain't gonna be easy. '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''It never is. But we can do this, Polonsky, okay? ''team moves to airfield 'Sgt. Roebuck: '''Move! Stay with our tanks! ''player takes bazooka from trench 'US Marine: '''Bazooka those tanks! ''player blows up a Type97 Tank 'Pvt. Polonsky: '''Yeahhh! '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''One down! Keep it up, Miller! ''Player blows up all three tanks 'Sgt. Roebuck: '''Damn good work, Miller! ''team moves up to see many soldiers. clears and moves to a concrete platform with some soldiers and Anti-Aircraft AA guns 'Sgt. Roebuck: '''We are taking this airfield today! Miller! Take out that first gun crew! '''Pvt. Polonsky: '''Taken out! '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''Three more! ''takes out crew. Player mounts AA gun 'Sgt. Roebuck: '''Nice work, Marines. Let's go give Major Gordon some good news. '''Pvt. Polonsky: '''Yeah. Bastards nearly had us. '''US Marine: '''Airfield is taken! Whooo! '''Polonsky: '''Awwww, shit, Sarge. We got a problem. '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''Sir, Japanese reinforcements coming in from the North of the airfield. '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''Request immediate air support! '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''Yes, Sir. I understand. '''Sgt. Roebuck: '''Everybody take position. Stay strong. We are holding this airfield! '''Pvt. Polonsky: '''More reinforcements! ''Japanese soldiers flood area ahead. Player mounts AA gun After killing many soldiers... 'Sgt. Roebuck: '''They're taking position on that tower! ''Once many are killed, planes roar down, dropping bombs on the battlefield, as heroic music plays. 'Pvt. Polonsky: '''Holy...shit... '''US Marine: '''Yes, Sir. The airfield had been held. Repeat: The airfield has been held. ''The screen fades to black as the level ends